


Winter Nights

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Around this time all the previous years have been the same, but this year it's different.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 15





	Winter Nights

Every December was always the same. They were all filled with dark nights with only the moonlight coming in through the window, sounds of cars driving quickly drifting by, stray cats and dogs left out in the cold howling and hissing for the last bits of food in the trash. That was how Dean's Decembers were, but this year was different.

There were no silent nights alone on a cold mattress. There were no interrupting horns blaring through the silence to suddenly wake him up and instead of dogs whining in the cold there was the gentle feeling of four small, furry dog legs twitching in their sleep. Best of all though was that now all the nights were filled with an arm draped over him and the face with a too scratchy beard nuzzling into his chest with soft sighs as they laid in bed.

While laying on his side Dean shifted to bring a hand up to run his fingers through Seth's hair and let out a sigh of his own. This was the only time he wasn't alone in a cold apartment as those days were over.

"Never again" Dean whispered to himself as he continued to stroke Seth's hair. His chest started to itch again as Seth tried to look up at him with barely opened eyes.

"Never again what?" Seth groggily asked before burying his face back against Dean's chest. Dean twirled a strand of hair as he gently kissed the top of Seth's head.

"Never again will we spend winter alone again."


End file.
